


Little Serpent

by Elijah_Avada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At least Sirius and Remus try, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, But not much really?, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Dark Side, Good Death Eaters, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Its the wizarding world what do I know?, James Potter Bashing, James Potter Being an Asshole, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Love, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Maybe - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Potter Twins, Powerful Harry, Romance, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Seer Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Soulmates, Spoilt Brat OC, The Potters Live, Top Tom Riddle, Underage Sex, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), don't get your hopes up but we'll see kiddos, idk - Freeform, or at least he tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Avada/pseuds/Elijah_Avada
Summary: When Voldemort went to the Potter's home that fateful night, he hadn't been expecting to find his soulmate in one of the twins... Really, it wasn't like he had planned to take the boy and fake both of their deaths, and then raise the boy like a true Slytherin. Now if only Dumbledore and his little bird shits would stop looking for his angel!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who has read this story before, I actually deleted the older version of it because I was really unhappy with it, and I have started rewriting it. I don't know how frequently I will update due to school and life, but rewriting this first chapter has helped reawaken my interest in the story, so please be patient with me and I will do my best! 
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, that's all our queen JK.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, as this isn't beta read, so I apologise if there is anything too badly written. Please enjoy!

The Potter’s were the Wizarding World’s picture perfect family. Lily, the sweet, beautiful and loving wife and mother who stayed home to look after her child and the house, James, the charming and hardworking man of the house, and little Charles Potter, the perfect, well behaved little angel. The Saviour of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived.

But of course, nothing could possibly be so perfect…

 

Two young boys were curled up beside each other in a cot. One with messy red hair and soft, chocolatey brown eyes. The other had longer, slightly wavy black hair, paired with the most stunning, vivid green eyes.

The red head reached over and pet his older brother on the head, giggling when dark hair rumpled under his chubby hands.

When a horrifically ugly, snake-like man burst into the nursery, the two baby boys jolted a little.  
The man gazed over the two infants, his upper ‘lip’ curling into a slight sneer at the redhead, who had begun to cry and huddle behind his brother. His expression softened, however, as his gaze fell on the elder of the two. 

The man felt as if his chest would burst with uncontainable joy.

His little one… his soulmate!  
The man’s body began to shimmer a little, as if light was flowing over it like silk, and soon he began to morph. In place of the sickening, disfigured monster, stood proudly a young man, with curly dark chocolate hair and wine coloured eyes. He was tall and lithe, with broad shoulders and a trim waist. He was still pale, but not unhealthily so, and his features were sharp and chiseled.

While neither of the small boys knew it, this was Thomas Marvolo Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort. This was the true him, not the snake visage he employed when in battle or with his Outer Circle.

He took one long, sharp look at the redheaded baby before squaring his shoulders. He snapped his wrist suddenly, hissing out a parseltongue glamour that not even ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody would be able to see through. It wouldn’t do much, but it needn’t change the child beyond the addition of a scar. Shaped like a burst, or perhaps a firework, the scar rested almost perfectly in the soft dimple of the child’s temple. 

He expelled a long breath, before lifting his green eyed angel into his arms. A smile tugged at his lips as the child snuggled his dark head into the crook of his neck. His smile fell, however, as footsteps pounded up the stairs and he was forced to move forward with his plans.

He pulled a small bundle of cloth from his pocket and enlarged it into the rough size of a robe, dropping it to the ground and sprinkling it with a handful of ashes. He then retrieved a replica of his own wand, placing it on the pile, before turning and yelling out the incantation of the killing curse as dramatically as he could, aiming his wand at the floor across the room. 

It was in the exact moment that he was apparating out of the room that the door burst open, Lily and James Potter scrambling in, crying out the names of their boys. Well… now boy, he supposed, with a victorious curling of his lips. 

 

The next week was most definitely eventful by the wizarding world’s standards.

The war was declared over, Charles James Potter was hailed as the saviour of their world, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord. One Peter Pettigrew had died of a very sudden and mysterious case of Dragon Pox, after having been ousted as the traitor.  
All was not well, however. 

The Potters, alongside Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, grieved the loss of little Hadrian Lilliandre Potter. They agreed through their grief, however, not to inform their living son or the rest of their world of Hadrian. It would be too much of a weight for sweet Charles to live with his brother’s death on his shoulders.

The Dark Lord, on the other hand, was celebrating the discovery of his soulmate. Wizards didn’t often find their soulmate, even in the declining size of their community. He knew as soon as he lay eyes on his angel that he would do everything for him, would be everything he needed. He would lay low for now, raise his soulmate, plan. And when his boy was older, he would return to those faithful to him. But still he would wait, he would find the right time. He would teach him everything we could wish to know, give him whatever he desired for, with boundaries of course, and finally when he was old enough, he would give his soulmate the option of a romantic relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while to post, school's a bitch, but I'll try to post roughly once a week. (One of my teachers decided that since we're in the advanced course, we need at least 4 times the homework as everyone else grrrr) I also apologise for the shortish chapters so far, they'll hopefully get longer as I get more into the story, but I struggle to write long chapters and I figured people would probably prefer something a bit short over nothing.

Lord Voldemort stared down at the small, pale hand that gripped his finger tightly in awe. It had been almost a month since he had found his darling soulmate, and still he found himself lost in the love he had for the infant. Every time his eyes settled on his angel, he felt a rush of protectiveness and adoration. Nothing would ever get away with harming him, if he had anything to say.

Hadrian giggled then, squeezing the finger of the man holding him and giving a wide, toothy grin. The dark haired man smiled in return, love swelling in his chest for this child, who he knew he would cherish forever.

 

 

A dark haired man stood, chuckling softly as a small, green eyed toddler pottered around him, mumbling, “come on Marvy,” with a soft lisp. The child tugged lightly on the man’s pants, staring up at him with glassy, emerald eyes, pouting his rosy lips at him. The man exhaled a soft sigh and let the child take his hand, and lead him out of the room. 

He couldn’t contain the small gasp that escaped him as he was led into his study. The walls had turned a deep blue, twinkling lights spattered across like stars. A small, shimmering orb of light lay suspended above their heads. “Hadrian,” he said a little breathlessly. “Did you do this?  
The boy, Hadrian, glanced up, biting his lip a little nervously. He nodded, his gaze falling to his feet. “Oh, love.” The man’s voice startled him a bit. “This is incredible! I’m so proud of you.” 

The green eyed boy’s smile was almost blinding, and completely priceless to his older soulmate.

 

 

“Marvolo!” The Dark Lord glanced up as his young soulmate’s voice rang out from the door of his study. The corner of his lips twitched as he took in the sight of his angel, dirt dusting his slightly rumpled clothes, his cheeks and nose tinted a cherry pink from the cold air outside. 

“Have fun, love?” He asked, quirking an elegant brow.

“Yes!” Hadrian cheered, his eyes twinkling. “Kippy showed me all over the gardens, and even let me help water the singing roses! They’re so pretty, and they smell really nice, too!”

Marvolo gave a soft chuckle as he ran a quick cleaning charm over his soulmate, returning his clothing to its usually pristine state, before holding his arms out in welcome. The child gave a bright smile before darting into the room and burying his face into his soulmate’s chest. He blushed a little when Marvolo’s chest rumbled with amusement at his eagerness, but merely nuzzled in closer to the soft wool that smelt like home.

Wine eyes softened as they gazed down at the head of wavy dark hair, a gentle smile tugging at the Dark Lord’s mouth.

 

 

Lord Voldemort awoke sharply to the sound of muffled screams coming from the room connected to his. He found himself scrambling from his bed, in a rather un-dark-lord-like manner, not that he could bring himself to care, as the anguished cries of his soulmate tugged painfully at his heart.

“Hadrian!” He called, speeding into his angel’s room, his stomach rising to his throat at the sight of the dark haired teen thrashing violently in his sheets. He called out again, but Hadrian wouldn’t wake from whatever nightmare he was experiencing. Instead, Marvolo settled himself on the bed beside his soulmate, drawing him into his arms to rest against his chest. It was a small relief when Hadrian stilled, his screams quieting to soft whimpers and sniffles as he nuzzled closer to his mate.

After how long, the Dark Lord did not know, but his young soulmate’s green eyes cracked open, staring at him hazily before they filled with crystalline tears. He was quick to soothe the almost teen, running elegant fingers through ruffled waves of dark hair. “What’s wrong, Hadrian?”

“I…” His voice croaked a little, tears dripping down his cheeks. “I think I saw something.” Marvolo’s brow drew together in confusion, but the boy was quick to continue. “I mean, like I SAW something.” The older brunette’s jaw almost dropped, and he quickly leant down, gripping his angel’s cheeks. 

“Love, can… can I check please? To be sure?” Green eyes wavered slightly, before hardening determinedly. Hadrian nodded, steeling himself and dropping the mental shields he had been working so hard on creating. Marvolo probed his soulmate’s mind as gently as he could, slipping inside as he felt the shields drop. Moments later, he jerked back, gasping softly as he bundled the younger in his arms.

Hadrian stared up worriedly, but almost melted into his mate’s arms as he proclaimed, “I will never let them hurt you. You are mine, as I am yours. They will want you for your gift, but they will not have you! I will protect you with my life, Hadrian.” His rosy lips trembled for a moment, before he buried himself as close to his soulmate as he could, slowly drifting back into sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of sucky chapter :l I found out that my pet snake has a reasonably mild case of scale rot and needs to go into quarantine and have some treatments which is pretty stressful for both of us (although he should be ok soon, since it's only a mild case). As for good news though, the story is going to begin picking up now, and things will start moving a bit more. There probably won't be anymore major time skips, although don't be shocked if there are a couple of flashbacks here and there. I hope you guys enjoy! And thank you for the love and support for this story, it means a lot!

“Hadrian, love, come on. It’s time for your runes lesson. Don’t you dare try and hide from me again, you little terror!” 

One Hadrian Lilliandre Potter emerged from his bathroom, scowling as he pulled his long dark hair into a braid, and mumbling about being too old for such an embarrassing name. Marvolo merely smirked at him, his wine eyes betraying his amusement at the glare he received from his soulmate. 

“I know you don’t like runes, angel, but they’re useful, and knowledge of them may save your life one day…”  
The green eyed teenager huffed slightly, but nodded his head anyways, tucking himself into his older mate’s side as they walked. It wasn’t long until they arrived in the manor’s library, making their way to the small sitting area that Marvolo had set up for his soulmate’s lessons.

Hadrian settled quietly into the soft, velvety blue armchair, as his mate sat gracefully on the green one opposite him. He gazed down at the books set out in front of him and released a puff of air that fluttered the few strands of hair that his braid had not captured. He knew that Marvolo was right, but he really didn’t enjoy runes. There was no connection, no innate understanding as he tended to his plants or to a potion. No rush as the magic flew through his veins, eager to follow his command. 

“I have a meeting scheduled with my Inner Circle in a little over an hour, so how about we spend half an hour on runes and then we can go down to the greenhouses and you can tell me more about the hybrids you’ve been working with,” Marvolo compromised, smiling softly as his mate visibly perked up, his small hand darting forwards to snatch up a textbook.

 

“My Lord,” Severus murmured, nodding at the others as he entered the Dark Lord’s study. Marvolo rolled his eyes, but merely inclined his head at the potion’s master. He had tried to get them to stop calling him their lord, but it hadn’t stuck. Bellatrix flipped her wild hair over her shoulder, sitting primly beside her husband. 

“My Lord,” She began, “What are you planning on doing about the boy saviour? He and his friends are getting out of hand. They are threatening the Slytherins, even assaulting the younger years!” Rodolphus shot her a sharp look, squeezing her arm tightly as she spoke so informally to their lord. Yet to his surprise, the Dark Lord did not curse, or even yell at her. 

He gave a strong sigh, running his long fingers through his hair in a stunningly human gesture. “I’m afraid I don’t know what I will do, Bella. It is indeed becoming quite a problem, but he is almost immune, almost all of Britain’s wizarding population adore him, and those who don’t are considered dark, and nobody will pay them any heed.”

The only witch in the room nodded, gazing down at her lap. She knew her lord had changed, it had been blatantly clear the first time he had called them back after his “defeat”. He no longer insisted to wear the horrendous snake-like glamour, he acted human, like he had back when she had first become a death eater.

“That being said,” the regal looking man continued, “I would like to have more of those loyal to me placed in Hogwarts should the children need protection, or should I have a plan that I desire to put into action.” He turned to Lucius. “Push the Board to assess the competency of certain Hogwarts professors. When the scramble for a Defence teacher arises, please suggest a… suitable candidate. They will listen to you.”

The blonde lord nodded, hesitating for a second before speaking. “My Lord, who should I suggest? Do you have anybody particular in mind?” Marvolo paused to think, taking a slow sip of his tea before responding. “Rabastan.” The man in question’s eyes widened, shock clear in his expression. “You are more than capable of teaching the students well, whilst helping introduce some more… fair minded ideas and spells into your classes.”

“Thank you, My Lord.” The excitement was quite clear in the younger Lestrange brother’s voice. It was a little known fact that the man was an avid defence and duelling fan. The dark haired man nodded, and was about to speak when the door slammed open, admitting a stumbling teen.

“Marvolo!” A distressed Hadrian cried out, tears and blood streaming down his cheeks, mingling and leaving startling pink trails on his pale skin. 

The air had audibly been sucked from the room, the inhabitants watching in stunned disbelief as their lord lurched forward, falling to his knees just in time to catch the trembling teen. “Shh, Hadrian. It’s okay, you’re okay. Shh… Can you tell me what you saw?”

He ran his elegant, pale hands across the young man’s back, one settling to wrap around the back of his neck in an attempt to ground his mate. “Gonna take me away!” A soft, shaking voice came from the teen. “They found me and they’re gonna take me away from you!” With that, Hadrian dissolved into tears again, not registering the startled and confused gazes on the Dark Lord’s Inner Circle.

“It’s alright love. We knew this was coming, but it’ll be okay. We have plans, remember.” Marvolo manoeuvred himself so his forehead rested against his soulmate’s, their eyes meeting steadily.

“Ok,” Hadrian answered in a tiny voice, the exhaustion from such an intense vision finally catching up with him as he sagged against his mate’s strong body. Marvolo offered a gentle smile to the now dozing teen, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his features softened.

“My Lord,” Severus murmured, stunned. “Could you please explain why you have the missing Potter child cradled in your lap?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I start most chapters by apologising, and I'm afraid this one is no different... It's pretty short, and the ending was a bit forced, though don't worry, I will be continuing the whole discussion in the next chapter. I would also like to say thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting on this story, it really does mean a lot! I'm super sorry for the crappy chapters so far, school has been hectic and my friend got a nasty cold which I caught off of him :( In better news though, my pet snake is all healthy again, which is a big relief. I hope everyone has been having a good day/week/year (I can't believe its almost halfway through 2019!) and enjoy!

LAST TIME: “My Lord,” Severus murmured, stunned. “Could you please explain why you have the missing Potter child cradled in your lap?”

 

“Severus,” The Dark Lord snapped in exasperation as gasps rang through the room. “Could you please explain why you find yourself incapable of knowing when to shut your mouth?”

Severus’ expression would have made him laugh if he weren’t having to battle down a bubbling anger. The man looked like a bloody gaping fish! His musings were cut off when Lucius stammered, “m-my Lord, is what Severus said t-true?”

Marvolo blew a harsh breath through his teeth, and stared the blonde man dead in the eyes. “What do you think, Lucius?” Bluey grey eyes widened, and the wizard nodded quickly, his head remaining bowed. Marvolo not so subtly rolled his eyes and turned back to the others, his eyebrows raised.

“Well?” He asked aggressively. “Ask your questions now. I will not be giving you more chances.” They each stared for a moment longer, before turning their gazes to each other and silently debating who would ask the first question. Finally, Bellatrix cleared her throat.

“My Lord… is he okay?” Marvolo wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little taken aback by her line of questioning. The woman wanted to know if his soulmate was okay? He had been expecting a bombardment of how’s and why’s.

“He will be,” the Dark Lord said simply, patting the dark curly head that was buried against his chest fondly. While he gazed down with loving eyes, his followers were left watching stunned, eyes fixed on the gentle smile the man gave to the child in his lap. “Next,” Marvolo commanded softly. 

“How did you come into possession of him, My Lord?” It appeared the Lestranges were the brave ones of his Inner Circle, as Rodolphus spoke. Marvolo fought the urge to growl at the man for implying that his angel were a mere possession but nevertheless, he restrained himself. 

“Hadrian came into my care after his… family,” The Dark Lord sneered, “were deemed unsuitable to raise him by my standards.” He watched passively as Severus’ brow furrowed and then straightened, only to furrow again. “Ask,” he near barked, careful not to disturb his sleeping soulmate.

“Why did you only take one of them? My Lord,” he added hastily to the end. The others shot him pointed looks, clearing thinking him suicidal to ask such a question.

“The other… was not special. Not like my Hadrian,” his voice softened almost imperceptibly at the end, as he gently rested his forehead on the teen’s hair. 

“Special, my Lord?” Lucius prompted, leaning forward as an ugly, glinting greed began to creep into his eyes. A snarl began to build in the back of Marvolo’s throat as he watched the man’s silvery-blue eyes roam over his mate.

“I would appreciate it, Lucius,” The Dark Lord’s voice was almost shaking with rage, so quiet that it had everybody in the room flinching, “If you would stop eyeing my soulmate like a slab of meat!” The rise in his voice at the end of his sentence, along with the information it contained, had Lucius tumbling from his chair in a very un-Malfoy-like manner.

“I-I ap-pologise, M-my Lord.” Marvolo snorted, his mood switching very quickly as he watched the usually highly composed Malfoy Lord stutter through an apology, all while scrambling to his knees and peering anxiously through messed blond strands of hair. He flippantly waved his hand, he knew the blonde would take the warning seriously, so he was not worried.  
“Now,” he murmured, “I do believe I’ve kept you all here for far too long, so you’re all dismissed. I’ll see you all tomorrow morning.” With that, the Dark Lord swept from the room, cackling as he stalked away to the sound of his closest followers screeching about answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very much a filler chapter, but I wanted to at least post SOMETHING, and I kind of felt inspired to write a fluffy little cuddle scene, since it has very much been the kind of mood I've been in. (As an apology for getting me sick, my friend built a fort for me and we rewatched B99 together for hours. it was pretty damn cute...) Anyways, I'm very much grateful for the love and support this story has been getting, and thank you to everyone who has been commenting! I think I'm past the worst of the school testing at least for now, and things will hopefully calm down for a bit, although I have just been asked to design the posters/advertising for the school production, so we'll see how that goes! Enjoy, and I hope everyone has a good week! <3

“Marvolo!” Hadrian choked out in fear as he woke to an empty bed. After what he had seen… Had Marvolo left him? 

“Shh, love,” Marvolo’s deep voice soothed as lowered himself beside his soulmate, placing the book he has left to collect on the bedside. “I’m here, you’re okay.” Hadrian snuffled and cuddled himself closer to the taller male, pulling the thick blankets over them more fully. 

“I don’t wanna go,” Hadrian mumbled, pushing his nose to Marvolo’s collarbone as he wound his limbs around the man’s torso. Marvolo smiled softly at the young man, clutching him tightly to his chest. The smile was weak, and his heart swelled as he gazed down at the sniffling blob wrapped around him.

“I don’t want you to go either, my love, but there is little we can do. It’s time for you to meet your family. And I know for sure that while there may be some people at Hogwarts may not like you, there will also be some who will love you, and will support you. We have our plan, Hadrian, and I promise you that you will be safe.” Hadrian stared up at him with glassy, jewel eyes and Marvolo thought his heart might shatter. He didn’t want to be apart from his angel, didn’t want to give up on waking to his soulmates warmth beside him…

“Okay,” Hadrian said in a small, sad voice, and Marvolo made up his mind. With a click of his fingers, a house elf appeared, and he quickly rattled of a series of orders.

“Macey, I’d like for you and the other house elves to bring a collection of blankets and cushions, a large jug of hot chocolate with marshmallows, as well as an assortment of sweets and small snack foods to this room. We will also be requiring the books on the far left shelf in my study. Thank you.” The house elf gave an eager squeak and nod before disappearing, only to reappear moments later with the requested items. Marvolo gave a pleased nod and looked back down at his soulmate. 

“Marvolo? What are you…?” The man in question gave a soft laugh as he got to his feet and began to flick his wand back and forth, arranging the pillows and blankets into a fort. 

“I do believe, my love, that we will be spending the rest of today in here, so we may as well be comfortable!” Hadrian couldn’t help it, he gave a delighted giggle and launched forwards, excitedly bouncing on his feet as his older soulmate set up a palace of comfort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah stuff is finally happening! Like always, apologies for the pretty short chapter, but it will be school holidays for me in a bit over a month, so I'm hoping to get a bit ahead in that time! Until then, however, I don't know how much I'll be posting, as its reaching the wonderful time of exams! (Ugh I am NOT excited for the Science exam) Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy it, and have a good week~

“Come on, Hadrian, deep breaths. They’ll be here soon, and I need you to do your best to follow our plan, okay?” Hadrian exhaled shakily, his emerald eyes slipping closed before opening again, exposing glassy, trembling pupils. Marvolo said no more, and merely tugged the younger male against his chest, nuzzling the top of his head like a cat. 

They had stood like that for perhaps five minutes, when the first warning alarm went off. The Order had arrived. 

Marvolo sighed, disentangling himself from his darling soulmate. “Are you ready, love?” Hadrian nodded, teeth biting into his lower lip nervously. Marvolo’s features softened, and he leant down, taking the pale teen’s cheek in his palm. Their eyes met, wine to vibrant green, and he slowly moved forward, until their lips met…

“I love you, Marvolo,” Hadrian murmured as they parted, his face a little flushed and a small smile tugging at his plump lips. 

“And I you, my angel,” Marvolo vowed, gently bumping their noses together. “Never forget that.” 

The second alarm rang, and he knew that he only had a few minutes before he had to be gone. 

“If you ever need anything,” he said quickly, “Severus and Rabastan will both do everything they can to protect and aid you. If they are not available, or you need to let me know something directly…” he trailed off, before reaching into his robe pocket and pulling out a small, dark green journal, and handing it to Hadrian. “I have it’s partner. Please do not get caught with this, it is not… totally legal. I will do my best to respond to you, when I have written something it will heat up. Whatever you have written will disappear once I have seen it. Be good, my love. I will miss you, and I will do my best to see you as soon as possible.”

Hadrian snuffled a little, and nodded his head, wrapping his arms tightly around the older man’s torso, burying his head against his chest, only to jerk back as the third and final alarm blared. Marvolo pulled away, only to swoop down at peck at his soulmate’s lips, before stepping back and disappearing. Hadrian sat back on the threadbare bed in the almost empty room that had been prepared. It was part of their plan… for the Order to believe he had been held as some kind of prisoner, only having his basic needs taken care of. He stared down at his arms, covered by ratty, worn robe that was far too large for his frame. 

Moments after he sat down, the door burst open, and a group of at least 15 witches and wizard poured in, wands pointed in all directions. A collective gasp ran around the room as they laid their eyes on him. 

“My Pup!” Sirius Black’s voice echoed loudly as he rushed forward, followed closely behind by Remus Lupin. 

Unseen by most, Frank and Alice Longbottom exchanged tense glances with each other, before watching James and Lily Potter in shock. This was their son, their baby boy who had been missing for over 14 years, yet instead of running to embrace the child like any proper parent would have done, like Sirius and Remus had, they stood in the doorway, gazing in… disgust?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh. I'm alive. Yep, uhhh, sorry? I pretty much forgot this story existed oops :D  
> Anyways hehe I hope you enjoy this rare chapter.

"Oh, my poor pup," Sirius Black near-wailed, clutching Hadrian tightly, carding his fingers through his raven locks. “I missed you so, so much! I’m so sorry you had to go through that!” Remus sat off to the side, watching with a small content smile, trying his best to ignore the slight nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

Hadrian felt strange. He hadn’t known what to expect, really, but this definitely hadn’t been on the list. It was odd to be treated like this by someone he could hardly remember, but deep down, he didn’t mind it. It was… nice, he supposed. Marvolo had by no means neglected him when he was younger, but the man had also not been the most parental figure. He understood that it was simply not in his nature, and was even a little grateful, as a strong familial bond would have made him developing affection for his older soulmate a lot more awkward. 

He slowly pulled his arms from his sides, wrapping them around the older man and resting his head on his shoulder. It wouldn’t hurt, Hadrian decided to himself, to be comfortable while he had to be away from his mate. He could hear the slight exhale of breath from around the room. It was clear they had been waiting to see how he would react to suddenly being hugged by a stranger, especially after living in the Dark Lord’s domain for so long.

“Now, now,” Albus Dumbledore’s jovial voice burst through the space, making Hadrian tense. “Harry, my boy, I’m so glad you’re alright, but for now we should focus on getting you out of here. Can you walk?” Hadrian sneered mentally, plastering an innocent but cautious look on his face as he stood, doing his best to seem unsteady, not that he needed to do much, as he truly was a little unsettled. 

He turned his wide eyes back to Sirius, deciding it would be best to stick with the one who had shown genuine concern for him. He nibbled on his lower lip as the man smiled at him, and nodded his head. 

——————————

“Harry, pup, it’s time to wake up…” Hadrian shifted a little, inhaling deeply, though his eyes remained closed. “Come on pup, breakfast is ready.” The fifteen year old gave a soft groan and slitted his eyes open, blinking sleepily at the unfamiliar roof above him. Then, as his mind slowly awoke, he bolted upright, a harsh huff of breath escaping him. Shit! He had almost forgotten what had happened the day previous.”Harry, it’s ok, you’re safe now, we’ve got you.” Hadrian turned his still startled, glassy eyes towards the man speaking, and relaxed only minutely when he recognised him as Sirius Black.

Hadrian pulled a bit of a face, but slipped himself out from under the heavy covers of the bed he’d been laying in. He remained silent as he looked up at the man beside him and cocked his head to the side, implying for him to get on with it. Sirius looked a little uncomfortable, but led the way out the door and down the stairs towards the kitchen. Hadrian continued his silence as they walked. “..Er, right, so, we weren’t sure what you liked or how hungry you’d be, but Molly and Alice cooked up a big feast with pancakes and porridge and eggs and bacon and sausages and…” The man continued to ramble as the teen zoned out, instead turning his attention to the dark walls of the house. Ah, he thought, the ancestral Black house. Bella had told him about it during one of their brief talks the past morning.

He needn’t have faked a start when a hand landed on his shoulder, and he looked up to see a concerned looking Sirius. “Are you ok, Harry? I’m sorry for startling you, but you weren’t responding…” Hadrian gazed down at his feet for a moment before staring into concerned grey eyes. 

“I apologise, I’m merely not very used to this situation or my surroundings at this time. Please, continue.” The man looked even more uncomfortable as Hadrian spoke, and he almost wanted to laugh. Perhaps his mate had rubbed off on him a bit much, as Hadrian relished the man’s discomfort. Sirius coughed and spoke again. 

“Yes, erm, well, as I was saying earlier, your parents have gone back to the Potter Manor in order to set up your room and to collect your brother, as he was staying at a friends house last night. I’m sure they’re very upset about not being able to spend this time with you but they should be back by lunchtime to bring you home.” Hadrian could only barely contain the sneer that itched at his face. As if. His parents had all but ran away once he had been whisked away from his home, they clearly did not want to spend time with him, and he was fine with it that way. And his brother… The supposed ‘saviour’ of the wizarding world. He scoffed mentally. From what he had heard from his soulmate’s inner circle, his brother was a spoilt piece of trash. He almost laughed, but held himself back, he had an image to keep up.

As they reached the kitchen, the sound of loud voices and clanging reached their ears. Hadrian halted just outside the door, listening. He wanted to slam his head repeatedly into the wall after what he heard. “Now, we need to be very gentle with Harry, he’s a very fragile young man.” Taking a deep breath, Hadrian slammed open the kitchen door, withholding a wince as everybody in the room spun to look at him in shock. There was a large wooden table, laden with food, and a hoard of redheads, a couple he recognised from the previous night, the ragged looking man who had been smiling at him and Sirius and of course Albus Dumbledore.

He sat himself down at the table and silently began loading his plate with steamed vegetables, two eggs, a slice of seeded wholemeal toast and a piece of bacon. He only looked up once he had finished serving himself, looked blankly at the dozen or so eyes staring at him and murmured, “Thank you for the meal.”


End file.
